Sop Ayam Buatan Saga
by Kumaichiro-san
Summary: Warning : Bagi orang yang sedang makan nasi, cemilan atau apapun juga, diharapkan TIDAK MEMBACA FIC INI JIKA TIDAK INGIN TERKENA PENYAKIT MOGOK MAKAN AMPE KOIT KARENA BACA FIC YANG SATU INI !


A/N : Konichiwa teman – teman, Chiro's come back again !!! Setelah sekian lama berusaha keras belajar di masa SMP-ku yang sulit ini, dan kakakku, Miroku yang menggantikan posisiku sebagai author, akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke sini, walaupun nanti aku akan kembali menjadi readers lagi.

A/N : Karena mulai sekarang ini, kakakku sudah tidak menggantikan posisiku lagi, ya udah… aku lagi yang akan menjadi author di sini, dan memang sih… aku udah lama ga bikin fic Saint Seiya, makanya kangen…

A/N : Makasih ya, buat para author yang udah nge-review fic pertama aku. Lagi – lagi aku punya inspirasi buat bikin cerita kocak dari "Sketsa" di Trans TV (tau skarang masih ada ato ga)

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya itu punya om Kurumada kok, aku cuma mau bikin cerita yang "menyimpang" dari yang om Kurumada sering buat.

Warning : Bagi yang sedang makan nasi, cemilan atau makan apapun juga (termasuk minum) diharapkan **TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBACA FIC INI** karena, jika anda semua membaca fic ini, maka anda semua akan mengalami penyakit **MAAG AKUT !!!** dan juga author tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas penyakit anda semua, XD

* * *

Sop Ayam Buatan Saga

Di sebuah rumah besar bagaikan istana di suatu kerajaan, duo lelaki kembar berambut biru ombak bernama Saga dan Kanon mendapat tugas menjaga sang pemilik rumah bernama Saori alias Athena di situ. Kanon, yang sebenarnya merupakan anak buah dari Poseidon, terpaksa menemani sang kakak yang sedang bertugas di sana karena para saint yang lain sedang menikmati liburan menjelang natal sekarang ini.

"Sial banget sih gue, yang laen pada enak – enakan liburan, nah gue… gue harus nemenin kak Saga yang sok wibawa kayak gitu," batin Kanon kesel.

"KANOOOOON !!!!" lamunan Kanon hilang seketika karena teriakan Saga bak toa baru dari arah dapur, sempat membuat penghuni rumah tersebut mengalami penyakit tuli sementara,

"Duh, kak Saga ga usah teriak – teriak kayak gitu dong,"

"GA USAH TRIAK – TRIAK KAYAK GIMANA, KAMU ITU DIPANGGIL BERKALI-KALI MASIH GA DENGER JUGA, KANON BUDEK !!!" omel Saga meledak – ledak

"…Ni, orang emosian banget sih ma gua, dasar orang tua…" batin Kanon pasrah dengan kelakuan kakaknya yang bisa dibilang, ga wajar karena itu bukan ciri khas dari seorang Gemini Saga,

"Emangnya kenapa sih kak Saga manggilin gue ?"

Saga menunjuk sebuah panci besar yang berisi makanan (ya iyalah, masa isinya merkuri !?) yang dibawahnya terdapat api yang menyala berasal dari kompor gas, sambil berkata,

"Tolongin jagain sop ayam buatan saya yah Kanon, karena saya mau beli daun bawang dulu di pasar, di sini ga ada daun bawang, udah habis," kata Saga tanpa basa – basi, langsung menyerahkan sendok sop-nya kepada Kanon dan langsung pergi dengan menggunakan Another Dimensionnya.

Kanon yang sedari tadi menganga pas kepergian Saga, langsung merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di tubuhnya,

"Duh, punggung gue gatel banget nih, blom mandi sih …"

Dan langsung, ia menggaruk punggungnya (yang berkeringat plus bau pencok) itu dengan menggunakan sendok sop pemberian Saga beberapa kali, dan akhirnya selesai, namun…

"Lha, kok skarang ketek gue yang malah gatel, seh ???"

Karena ga nahan, ia pun memindahkan sendok sop itu dari punggungnya, menuju keteknya (yang berbulu lebat plus berkeringat dan bau ketek) untuk digaruk – garuk sama Kanon, supaya gatel di keteknya hilang.

Tepat, saat selesai menggaruk keteknya yang gatel dari tadi, Saga muncul dengan membawakan beberapa ikat daun bawang yang telah digenggamnya, dan langsung melihat sop ayam buatannya itu,

"Wah kayaknya udah matang nih,"

Ia langsung mengambil sendok sop (yang udah jadi korban alat garukan punggung dan keteknya Kanon yang blom mandi dari tadi pagi) dan memasukkan sendok sop itu ked alam sop buatannya untuk diaduk, dan ia pun mencicipi sop tersebut,

"Sluuurrp…" Saga pun menyeruput sebagian sopnya tersebut, namun…

"HUEEEKH, OHOK – OHOK !!! DUH KOK SOPNYA ASEM GINI SIH, KANON KAMU APAKAN SOP BUATAN SAYA ???"

"Oh, tadi sendok sopnya gue pake buat ngegarukin punggung sama ketek gue, UPS ! kelepasan gue," Kanon langsung menutup mulutnya, setelah ia berbicara jujur dengan wajah (sok) innocent.

Sementara Saga,

"……………"

"……………"

"……………"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT ?????!!!!!!"

* * *

Sekian sampai di sini saja dulu, kalau diteruskan , nanti malah tambah menggantung…

A/N : Benar – benar gaje ya ? Ga tau ni, tiba – tiba dapat inspirasi kotor kayak gini T.T, maaf ya Kanon... *Digebukin ma FC Kanon dan dikirim ke dunia lain sama Kanon*

Please read and review ya…

Sampai Jumpa Lagi,

Kumaichiro-san…


End file.
